Sgt Frog Poems
by Sarah The Shadow
Summary: Just poems about everyone in Sgt. Frog. OOC-ness galore.
1. Chapter 1, Keroro

Keroro

I like gundums.

Yeah that's right.

I like gundams.,

all day and night.

This planet will be ours,

whether you like it or not.

And so will your gundams,

and huge robots.


	2. Chapter 2, Kululu

Kululu

I am twisted,

as twisted as can be.

Ever since I was small,

now fear me.

My hacking powers,

will give you a fright.

I'll scare you stiff,

all through the night.


	3. Chapter 3, Dororo

Dororo

No one remembers me,

nope not at all.

It's been this way,

since I was small.

And as a grown up,

no one remembers me too

And as of right now,

I'm feeling quite blue.


	4. Chapter 4, Giroro

Yeah, slight GiroroxNatsumi in this one. And a speciel mention to RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars for being the first reviewer! I need to know what you think people! Anyway, here's another poem.

Giroro

A walking massacur,

thats what I am.

I push everyone around,

just because I can.

There's only one person,

who's better than.

And her name,

is Natsumi.

Wow... did I really just write that? Well let me know what you think! All those who review, shall get mini-Giroro dolls!


	5. Chapter 5, Tamama

K, Kudos to Rainbowkittyblossumwings. She asked for Tamama next, so here's Tamama.

Tamama

I love candy,

and Sergent too.

But that girl keeps messing up my plans,

just like Kululu.

I live with a rich girl,

who is just like I.

Our crushes ignore us,

and leave us to sigh.

K, Review Responses!

Rainbowkittyblossomwings: Thank you! I think it's kinda OOC, and I'm just trying to make sure.

Heinous966: Thanks for reading! I guess its straight forward. I'm kinda just writing what I can see. And thanks for telling me bout the other Sgt Frog series! I'll start watching and writing about the Shurara Corps and Mekeke as soon as I can! K?

And Now Review peoples!


	6. Chapter 6, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Angol Moi

Ok, I was reallt bored while waiting for the Tamama poem to upload so I made these in the meantime. Natsumi is REALLY OOC at the end, but hey I'm a GiroNatsu shipper, so I blame that part of my brain.

Natsumi

That frog is annoying.

I want him die.

But he keeps coming back,

time for frog homicide.

Giroro is nice,

unlike a certain pest.

He's always kind to me,

and he's better than the rest.

Fuyuki

I love demons and ghosts,

and aliens too.

And now I regret having one,

since he has a crew.

Even though he's a real good friend,

and a great housekeeper too.

He's still completely evil,

through and through.

Angol Mois

I can destroy the world,

but I will not.

I won't for my uncle,

because I love him a lot.

Tamama hates me,

though I don't know why.

I think he wants me to go,

and to leave Sergeant behind.

Three poems in one day, hurray! Hey that rhymed. Anyway, I'm in progress with writing poems 'bout the Shura Corps, so they'll probably be next. Reviews help a poet's brain work! Feed the author!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry bout the (fake?) updates. I got my files mixed up on my computer and then my Documant Manager decided to be all messed up -.-'. So here are the other poems. I'm sorry!

Aki

I have two kids,

and an alien too.

Why he's here?

I don't have a clue.

I use him for ideas,

and comics as well.

But he keeps dissapointing me,

cause nothing will sell.

Momoka

I love Fuyuki,

I want him to be mine,

But those aliens are in the way,

every single time.

I hope he loves me,

I really do.

Even though my other dark self,

Is obsessed with him too.

One day I'll tell him,

that I like him a lot.

But for now I will sit here,

one day he'll understand, or not.

Mekeke

I am the puppet master,

I hold the strings.

I will control you,

with my opertive swings.

I will defeat you,

though I do not care.

Come and fight me,

if you dare.

Ok, I have no idea if this is the real Mekeke's personality, but I only saw the first episode and... I kinda got a bad vibe from him. I probably remake this as I watch more Keroro Gunso. Really I had only seen the first three seasons cause that's all they had on Netflix, but then Heinous966 asked for the Shura Corps, so then I went and looked up on what episode they appear... so skip to episode 161! Actually... I'm definately going to redo this. I'll try watching more episodes overnight and look at Mekeke's personality and then I'll have something to work with. So far all I know is that he uses puppets.


	8. Chapter 8, Putata

Hey! I just discovered the flow chart thing, so I realized that instead of the few people who actually REVIEW *coughcough hint coughcough* that there was way more people reading these. So then I was compleately like, OMG OMG OMG! OVER 300 PEOPLE HAVE SEEN THIS! And I was so happy! ^.^b And so, to all of you who read my poems *bows* thank you!

Putata

My Name is Putata!

You got it right?

I'm bored now,

so let's fight!

I paint, and stamp, and paint again,

it's really fun, yup it's true!

And so now, I'll beat you!

~Sarah the Shadow


	9. Chapter 9, Saburo

To All Saburo fans: You might want to leave. Serious Saburo bashing here.

* * *

My name is Saburo,

and I'm a Mary Sue

Look, I'm perfect!

From my hair to my shoes.

I with my pen, I could do anything!

But will I use nope!

Nothing cool will happen,

as long as I am here, so mope!

I know Natsumi,

has a crush on me.

But I'll just let her continue on,

while I stand here, silently.

Hi, I'm Saburo.

And I'm a Mary Sue.

I feel bored, so adieu!

* * *

To those wondering if I'm trying to either complement him or insult him, it's the latter. Seriously! With the pen he could have whatever he wanted, even take over Pekopon, and what does he do with it? N.O.T.H.I.N.G. Gyah! Anyway, this was inspired by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars. We decided that Saburo was really dumb in the anime and served no purpose other than being an obstacle in Giroro's path to Natsumi's heart! Really! And for every review, a Saburo plushie doll get's stabbed with a chainsaw. 8D


End file.
